They'll thank us someday
by TotallyRandomAwesomeness
Summary: Kurt   Blaine getting together cuteness. It was all the gavels fault... boy/boy


**They'll Thank us someday – a Klaine fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or these characters : D**

**So this is my first Glee fic and is of course about my favourite couple, Kurt and Blaine. I just think they're so cute, as well as very inspirational for gay teenagers out there. I think Glee in general is very inspirational, but Kurt and Blaine have the we-are-super-inspirational thing and also the we-are-so-totally-cute-so-we-must-have-millions-of-fangirls-obsessing-over-us thing going on. Also, if any of my Ouran readers are reading this, I know I need to work on 'Truth or Lies?' but I wanted to write some Klaine 3**

**This is just pointless fluff mainly and I am sorry if there are errors, I checked it, but only once or twice and I probably missed things.**

**The song in this is 'Here in Your Eyes' by New Empire (and Australian band). It's a great song and you should check it out. I thought I should also add that I don't know if there is an acoustic version of this song anywhere, but I've decided that Blaine sang one. That just means that if you do choose to listen to this song, the way I imagine Blaine singing it is a little different to the recorded version **

**This fic is for one Klaine obsessed friend who doesn't know I've written this and I am debating whether or not to tell her (it's kind of embarrassing).**

**Anyway moving on, I'd love it if you reviewed after you have read – I love getting reviews, it makes me feel like there are actually people reading and enjoying my stories… **

**There is also the link to my tumblr page and my twitter name on my profile, so if you would like please follow me **

**Warning: This story is boy/boy but you should probably know that by now **

**Enjoy reading!**

Top of Form

It was stupid the gavels fault.

Really, it was.  
>If Wes hasn't been so insistent that Kurt and I go back into the school and get if for him, we never would have ended up in this mess.<br>'So what are we supposed to do now Blaine?' Kurt looked at me as though somehow I would have all the answers. I shrugged and sighed, jiggling the door handle to Wes and David's dorm room a few more times to see if maybe it had become unstuck in the last 30 seconds. It hadn't.  
>'I don't know Kurt' I sighed and flopped down onto Wes's bed.<br>Kurt groaned and grabbed his mobile trying to call Wes. Again.  
>'If Wes had just come and gotten this himself like I <em>told<em> him to we wouldn't be stuck here and... _Why isn't he picking up the phone!_' Kurt practically shrieked throwing his mobile onto David's bed and all but slamming the gavel down onto the desk as he stood with his arms crossed looking livid.  
>'There's not really anything we can do but wait until they get back and then yell at them.' I said. I was pretty sure that when the door wouldn't open this was one of Wes and David's 'Get Kurt and Blaine together' schemes, but now that none of the Warblers were answering there phones I'm convinced that it is. Wes and David were going to be in <em>huge<em> trouble when they got back, from me and (if the expression on Kurt's face is anything to go by) Kurt as well.  
>I beckoned Kurt towards me, sitting up and patting a spot on the bed next to me.<br>'Come on, sit down all we can do now is try to make the most of it until those two idiots get back' I said smiling.  
>Kurt smiled back, removed his (designer) boots and sat cross legged down on the bed next to me.<br>'It's a shame though' He said thoughtfully.  
>'I actually really wanted to go to the fair with you guys...' He said and I wanted to grab him and hold him and make him forget that there was even a fair on today that he was missing. But I couldn't, because this was Kurt, my sweet, gorgeous, courageous, lovable BEST FRIEND. The last thing Kurt needed was me making a move on him just after the Karofsky incident. He deserved a lot better, even if it meant holding back all the time. And it really didn't help that we were locked in a bedroom close together for the rest of the day. It didn't help at all.<br>'Don't worry Kurt, next time we'll go together, and I'll make sure that Wes and his gavel are nowhere to be seen' I turned to him and smiled.  
>'Plus,' I added happily.<br>'Now you get to spend the whole day with me!' I said grinning.  
>Kurt laughed.<br>'Okay so what are we going to do now Mr. let's-make-this-annoying-thing-fun?' he asked looking at me expectantly.  
>'Let's see what these two do for fun when they lock themselves in here' I said.<br>Kurt raised an eyebrow at me.  
>'No, I'm not sure if they're really as straight as they say they are either.'<br>I jumped off the bed and opened the cupboard under the TV.  
>'They have a mini fridge in here!' I exclaimed, grabbing a couple of cans of diet coke.<br>'And enough junk food and DVDs for about three months... Oh HARRY POTTER!' I said excitedly.  
>Kurt laughed.<br>'I guess we're watching that then?' He asked laughing.  
>'Pleeeeaaassseee?' I said flashing Kurt my best puppy dog eyes.<br>Kurt laughed again.  
>'Okay Blaine we can watch Harry Potter'<br>'YAY!' I said grabbing the coke, and some chips, popping the philosophers stone in DVD player and going back to sit on the bed next to Kurt.

**MEANWHILE AT THE FAIR**

'Wes?'  
>'Yes David?'<br>'Do you really think that tampering with the lock was a good plan?'  
>'Yeah, why wouldn't it be?' Wes pulled a handful of fairy floss out of his bucket and shoved it in his mouth, looking at David quizzically.<br>'Well, I just have the feeling that they're going to be really really mad at us...' David said looking worried.  
>'And they might not even end up together' He added.<br>'It's like putting two animals together in mating season. Maybe when they're surrounded by other animals nothing will happen, because they think they could have competition. But put them alone together for long enough and they'll definitely start getting it on' Wes said, sure their plan would work.  
>'If you say so...' David said still looking sceptical.<br>'It'll be fine' Wes added as they headed over to Jeff, Thad and Nick who were standing in line at the rollercoaster.  
>'They'll thank us someday'<p>

**BACK IN THE DORM ROOM**

Harry Potter had finished and Blaine was looking around the room trying to find something entertaining to do. I was sitting on Wes's bed, watching Blaine search for things in the room. I couldn't take his eyes off of him, Blaine really was perfect.  
>'Look what I found!' Blaine said emerging from the wardrobe holding an acoustic guitar.<br>'David did tell me that he used to play a little bit'  
>Blaine grabbed the guitar and sat down next to me, strumming quietly and twisting the knobs to make sure the guitar was in tune.<br>'Kurt, can I play you something?' Blaine said seeming nervous.  
><em>What could he possibly be nervous about?<em> Kurt thought _he's not the one who positively melts every time he sings_  
>'Sure' I replied smiling.<br>'Cool' Blaine smiling his brightest and making my knees weak. Thank God I was sitting down...

**Ohhhh ooohhhhhhh  
>I want to teach you,<br>how to stand on your feet,  
>as I'm here right beside you,<br>with this heart on your sleeve.**

**So come won't you tell me,  
>all your deepest desires,<br>there's a world that is lonely,  
>there's a child in me.<br>**  
>As soon as Blaine started singing I recognized the song but this stripped back acoustic version was so much more powerful and emotional that I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beautiful boy singing to me.<p>

**And it's here in your eyes it's here in your eyes tonight,  
>and I'm lost in desire,<br>I'm caught in your fire tonight,  
>and it's here in your eyes, here in your eyes tonight.<br>Wooaaaaahhh  
>it's wooaaahhhhh<strong>

**take all your pictures,  
>of the child you knew,<br>there's a longing to let go,  
>there's a longing for truth.<strong>

**So cut all your losses,  
>there's no reason to hide,<br>as i run through this forest,  
>I'm just a child inside.<strong>

**And it's here in your eyes,  
>here in your eyes tonight,<br>and I'm lost in desire,  
>I'm caught in your fire tonight,<br>cause it's here in your eyes, here in your eyes tonight,  
>whoooo,<br>and I'm lost in desire,  
>I'm caught in your fire tonight,<br>la la la la laaaaaaaaaa...  
>La la la la la laaaaaaa...<br>La la la la la.**

**It's here in your eyes, here in your eyes tonight,  
>and I'm lost in desire,<br>I'm caught in your fire tonight,  
>and it's here in your eyes, here in your eyes tonight,<br>and I'm lost in desire,  
>I'm caught in your fire,<br>wooaaaaaah  
>woaaaaaaaah<br>wo wo wooooaaaaaahhhhh  
><strong> 

**AT THE FAIR**

'Hey Nick?' Jeff asked as the waved David and Wes over.  
>'Do you think that Kurt and Blaine will actually end up together because of Wes and David's plan?'<br>'I do' Thad answered.  
>'I hope so' Nick answered.<br>'The tension between them is killing me, if they don't get together I don't know what I'll do!' he added.  
>'Yeah' Jeff said frowning slightly.<br>'I just hope nothing goes wrong...'

**BACK TO BLAINE AND KURT IN WES AND DAVID'S ROOM**

I strummed the last chord and Kurt was staring at me with a small smile and wide eyes.  
>I put the guitar down beside me and smiled.<br>'So did you...' I was cut off as Kurt gently pressed his lips onto mine. I didn't see it coming and my automatic reaction was to pull back in shock. Kurt immediately jumped of the bed.  
>'I um... I just thought that... song and you... I... I...' Kurt started lightly crying turning away and putting his hands on his face.<br>'I'm such an idiot I'm sorry...' he said sobbing a little harder.  
>The bed creaked a little as I stood up and turned Kurt around to face me.<br>His bright eyes and cheeks were wet with tears and he looked so sad, but somehow still so beautiful.  
>'Kurt, I didn't pull away because I don't like you, only because you shocked me' I said smiling at him.<br>'The truth is... Well... I... I'm kind of in love with you... I just didn't want to tell you because I thought that you wouldn't want a boyfriend so soon after what happened with Karofsky' I said leaning in and gently pressing butterfly kisses all over Kurt's face which was salty from his tears. He giggled and it was one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard.  
>'Don't ever think that I don't love you, and I realize it's early to say that I love you because we're not even dating yet and I haven't known you for very long but I feel like you're the only person I'll ever want to be with and you don't need to say it back now but...' I began to ramble nervously. Kurt laughed lightly pressing a finger to my lips.<br>'I love you too Blaine, ever since we met' Kurt said and smiled.  
>I smiled back and we both leaned in pressing our lips together. The kiss was a perfect first kiss, full of love and hope. I was floating on air. I felt Kurt melt into me as I wrapped my arms around his waist and he looped his arms around my neck. Kissing Kurt was what been dreaming about doing ever since we met and this was so much better than in my dreams. We both pulled away eventually, breathing a little bit heavier and smiled at each other.<br>_'And it's here in your eyes, here in your eyes tonight'_ I gently sang and Kurt smiled, his eyes sparkling.  
><em>'And im lost in desire,<br>im caught in your fire tonight'_ Kurt sang quietly back to me.  
>'You're perfect' I whispered kissing him lightly.<br>'And you're a hopeless romantic' Kurt teased.  
>'But you love me anyway' I countered.<br>'Of course' Kurt smiled.  
>I kissed Kurt again, realizing that I would never get sick of the feeling of his mouth on mine.<br>'So, we're boyfriends now?' I asked, making sure that this was real and it wasn't just in my head.  
>'Boyfriends, I like the sound of that' Kurt said and we both leaned back in as the door shot open and Wes, David and the rest of the Warblers burst in.<br>'WE'RE BAAC... _AHHHH MY EYES!_' Wes turned around screaming as we pulled back and Kurt laughed. I smiled and pulled him closer to me. He leaned into me and I grinned at my friends.  
>'Hi guys' I said.<br>'So... I guess you guys are finally together now then' David said smiling.  
>I looked at the beautiful boy in my arms.<br>'Yes, we are' I said smiling brightly.  
>The warblers cheered.<br>'Finally!'  
>'Thank god!'<br>'I didn't know how much more sexual tension I could take!'  
>'We did it! We did it! We did it!' Wes and David stood by their beds doing a little victory dance.<br>'Our plan worked!' they high fived each other, grinning.  
>Kurt let go of me and took a few steps towards the two.<br>'Oh boys, by the way, about that plan of yours...'

**END :)****  
><strong>  
><strong>Ps.<strong> Wes and David are now banned from ever interfering in anyone's love lives again and Wes's gavel has been confiscated (read: hidden where he will never find it).

Wes and David also learned a very very valuable life lesson.

NEVER piss off Kurt Hummel.

**So, Did you like it? … You did! … That's great :D … Do you think you could let me know? … How? Why by reviewing of course! **

**Constructive criticism is welcome but mean-ness is not, thankyou **

**3 3 3 THANKYOU FOR READING!**

**{0}**

**{2}**

**{0}**

**{0}**

**{0}**

**{0}**

**{2}**


End file.
